


Atmosphere

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: Part 3 of this now spiraling seongjoong fic that now got very light extremely fluffy woosan. I don't know have a real plan nor structure it's sorta flowing out if my head as it goes I'm sure it will end well 😂
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	Atmosphere

"Young-ah"  
"Yeah"  
"Dance with me!"  
"Here?" Wooyoung laughed back waving his arms for emphasis. "This is a shopping mall not the dance room!" He shook his head laughing ready to ignore his best friend as he's often prone to bouts of whimsy especially on a day off. 

The shopping mall was surprisingly quiet, most people being at work or school so they mainly shopped in peace only signing a few autographs from eagle eyed atiny. The music had generic background music untill now, Time to say Goodbye by Sarah Brightman waved it's way through the shoe shop they were window shopping in, not really after anything just enjoying being outside with no pressure.

San's ears pricked up recognising the song and had a idea. He placed his bags on the floor and effortlessly span towards his best friend and held his hand out like an invitation to waltz. "Jung Wooyoung would you do the honour of dancing with me? San chimed out in perfect English. Wooyoung placed his drink on the shelf next to the shoes he was looking at and laughed hard. "What's got into you!" he said beaming a huge smile back, knowing whatever San had in mind he was going with it. San held back his laughter and wiggled his hand still outstretched. Wooyoung rolled his eyes but still took his dance partners hand and let himself be swept into a waltz in the middle of the shop. Staff stopped oogling from behind the counter and old ladies commented on their form as they shuffled by.

"they look good" 

"ahh he does the girls role well" 

"glad to see some proper dancing for once!" 

San tightened his grip on Wooyoung's waist as they twirled loving the way Wooyoung laughed in his arms. A sound he would never be tired off and hoped to hear everyday. He span the shorter man and dipped him beaming a smile to the laughing boy much to the delight of the old ladies going by 

"oh what nice form"

"oh reminds me of my youth" 

"thats what should be on tv!"

San brought him back up his hand strong on the shorter boy's lower back slotting their bodies close together pecking him on the cheek before stepping back bowing deep. "Thank you for the dance." San said again in flawless English. He looked up shooting a wink to the shocked boy. Wooyoung touched his cheek his mouth in a perfect 'O' before dissolving back in to laughter "what got into you today you're too funny Sannie!" He couldn't stop laughing but he loved it. Spontaneous San was one of the best, his cheeks hurt from laughing so much. At first he was little embarrassed but seeing San smile so bright made it all worth it. Why and when San had learnt how to waltz still escaped him but he was glad for it. He loved how close the dance was, it made him feel warm all over even with old ladies provided running commentary. 

San stood back up and started laughing with him it was good to blow off steam and be silly outside with no consequence it had been so long. They grabbed their bags and walked off too the next shop hand in hand enjoying eachothers company. 

Wooyoung tried to think of a way to one up him and settled on dinner seeing as San went and bought the shoes he was looking at before as he was signing autographs.  
"You're too good to me." Wooyoung hummed out in-between sipping his drink. San raised his slit eyebrow "Am I?" He replied back nonchalantly. "Yeah you make me laugh a lot and look after me, thank you" he rubbed his thumb over the older man's, their hands still together. "Anytime" San smiled back all dimples and sunshine. Wooyoung quietly thanked the gods for allowing him to have such a person in his life.

When they pit stop at a bench Wooyoung takes the chance to call their small leader.

"Hyungggg"  
"What"  
"How's it going" Wooyoung whispered  
"How's what going?"  
"N-nothing anyway what time is good to come back?"  
"Why are you as-? What ever you think I guarantee you it's wrong anyway Seonghwa and I are going out to eat Mingi and Yeosang are going to a arcade with Yunho and Jongho so the dorms all yours and San's don't burn it down." Hongjoong clicked off the phone and dragged his hand over his face. The last thing he needed was Tweedledum and Tweedledee getting any ideas before he secured whatever him and Seonghwa were so roll on Tonight.

Seonghwa dived on to his bed a grabbed his phone needing some more sagely advice from a certain mountain. 

"San-ah"  
"Hey hyung"  
"I'm going to dinner- I mean my friend is going to dinner"  
"Okkayy"  
"Um what should my friend wear something that says 'I like the doors you open but I don't know what's behind them' yaknow"

San laughed "hyung tell your friend the white cardigan with black jeans looks good"  
"Oh oh that sounds good ok and make sure you eat ok there's left overs"  
"Hyung relax enjoy your date"  
With that San clicked the phone off hearing Seonghwa splutter out indignations 'good luck hyung' he thought to himself. He wondered if he'd ever find himself in such a situation. As he thought about it the hand in his hand squeezed and ran a thumb over his knuckles. "Ready?" Wooyoung asked smiling at him. "Always let's go!" He jumped up dragging the smaller boy along the mall excited for a free dorm enjoying the younger boys laughter behind him.

Hongjoong plan is still on, albeit slightly jumbled with the make out session happening before dinner but still on target. He got ready and tried to find a outfit that said 'I'm worthy of being your boyfriend". He settled on a black shirt with interesting abstract patterns and black slacks with silver jewellery his hair pushed back small tendrils swaying forward. He raked over his appearance getting ready in Wooyoung San and Yeosangs room for a touch of privacy. He decides it's not getting any better and pockets his wallet phone and keys heading for the door when it knocks. "Can I come in" Seonghwa's small voice comes through. "Yeah course" Hongjoong replies taking some steps back giving him space. Seonghwa opens the door and Hongjoong's jaw drops. The fluffy white cardigan with cherries on the chest lightly tucked into black tight jeans and shiny ankle boots. His hair wonderfully fluffy and the barest hint of makeup on. He looked amazing. 

'kiss him kiss him and don't leave' his brain chimed in. Hongjoong realises he's staring too long when Seonghwa drops his gaze off him down to the floor. "You look amazing" Hongjoong offer up the mildest version of what he's actually thinking"  
"Oh thank you, I like your shirt" Seonghwa smiled him. 

The both grabbed jackets and slipped shoes on ready for the cab downstairs to whisk them to a near by fancy restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've made it to then end then please enjoy this cookie 🍪 I now have to write a restaurant scene which hasn't actually come to me yet but when it does I'll update 😂  
> also the song Time to say goodbye by Sarah Brightman is from The phantom of the Oprah which is epic and you should definitely watch if you haven't.


End file.
